In the past, installations of large sheet flooring material has caused difficulties, especially to the do-it-yourself installer. In order to obtain a perfect fit of the floor covering, in relationship to the walls, doors and other openings that span the periphery of the floor, one in the past had to take exact measurements or else try to place the flooring material in the room, in such a manner so that he was able to line-up the flooring with the type of cut that had to be made to properly fit the floor. Both of the above methods do not assure an exact fit and cause quite a headache to the do-it-yourself installer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an uncomplicated easy method and product for obtaining an exact floor edge template to assist the installer in cutting the flooring material so that it is an exact match to the floor dimensions.